


KnB Drabbles

by KnBUndertaleTrash



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Can't Make Jokes, Akashi is Scary, Aomine is a Dork, Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Random & Short, Shorts, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnBUndertaleTrash/pseuds/KnBUndertaleTrash
Summary: From the Tumblr blog, Ask-The-Miracleshttp://ask-the-miracles.tumblr.com/





	1. Akashi telling his so a joke and terribly failing at it cos his jokes aren't funny xD its even a official canon

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to me, Ellie, of Ask-The-Miracles Tumblr!

   **Akashi** was peacefully walking through the schoolyard on what seemed to be a very typical day. However, Akashi had been researching and planning this moment for days. His precious {Name} had mentioned casually one day that she has a weakness for funny guys. Of course, Akashi knew that him and his {Name} pretty much BELONGED together, but she had put up with so many business lunches and meetings in these past weeks. Akashi knew that he, as a gentlemen, should do something special in return. And what better way than to make her laugh? Of course, he knew that he wasn’t the funniest person, but he had done all the proper research and felt ready for this moment.

 _“{Name}, were you watching the awards show last night?”_   he asked.

“ _Of course! Wait, did you actually watch it?”_

_“Yes, I was able to catch the comedians category, and I think that whoever invented knock-knock jokes should get a NO bell prize.”_

He turned to {Name} and gave her/him a small smile.

 _“_ _A-Akashi?”_  

_“Say {Name}, let us purpose that two fish are in a tank. One turns to the other and says, ‘how do you drive this thing?’”_

{Name} remained silent, _~~‘I knew that she/he would enjoy this.’~~_

 _ **“** Did you know that a bagel that can fly is called a plain bagel?”_ 

{Name} then proceeded to cover his mouth with her hand. Akashi gave him/her a confused look, _“_

_What you can do for me is to never attempt any of this ever again, if you just never attempt anything even remotely related to a joke, then I will never leave you.”_


	2. Can I request some Aomine fluff with his s/o after they're trapped in school due to a hurricane and she's really afraid of the dark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This belongs to me, Ellie, at Ask-The-Miracles Tumblr!

The hurricane outside was growing worse as the class evacuated to the basement. The building shook lightly, and the deafening sounds of wind made it almost impossible to hear. This was definitely the worst one Aomine had ever been in. He had {Name} following behind him silently as they descended the stairs. They were about to reach the bottom when the building gave one larger shake, and all the lights went out. People, of course screamed, but he had heard what sounded like more than just a yell come from behind him. He almost got knocked down the stairs when he felt someone practically tackle him from behind.

_“What the hell?”_ He asked angrily, turning his head towards {Name}. He froze completely when he saw that {Name} was shedding tears and clinging to him for dear life. _“Oi {Name}, we had a storm like this in middle school, so you know we’re going to be fine, right?”_ he questioned. He could barely hear his/her whisper,

_i-it’s pitch black down here..”_  

_“_ _You’ve gotta be kidding me”_ he muttered. _“There’s no reason to be scared, ya know.”_ he said, awkwardly. The teachers and other students seemed to have left them behind on the stairs, {Name} still refusing to move as he/she glued himself/herself tighter to him. Aomine sighed, and turned around to embrace him/her. _“There isn’t anything down here that’ll get ya, not even any ghost rumors.”_   

_T-that’s the only reason that you’re not scared, Daiki.”_   He/she sniffled and looked up at him.

_“_ _Oh hush up! O-of course of not scared of ghosts or anythi- GAAAAHHHHH!”_ He leaped away from {Name}’s grasp and up a couple of stairs. {Name} fell to the ground, and saw a hand reach for her. {Name} shrieked as well, until a voice cut him/her off.

_“{Name}, i’m sorry! I was told to come make sure that you were both in the basement..”_ A fellow classmate helped him/her onto his/her feet. The lights suddenly came back on as the both turned to look at Aomine. He was cowering on one of the stairs, chanting

_“I ain’t affraid of no ghosts”_ under his breath over and over. {Name} just stood there and laughed. Aomine looked up with an angry/unamused face, but eventually started laughing along.

_“Just for the record, I wasn’t scared at all, {Name}."_

_"Of course, you weren't scared one bit, just like me.”_

 


	3. What will be Akashi's reaction in having a well-endowed S/O and he sees that Aomine tends to have the habit to just stare at their chest thinking that his slick and getting away from not being noticed? Please. Thank you for all your hard work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This belongs to me, Ellie, at Ask-The-Miracles Tumblr!

Honestly had gotten sick of waiting. His original plan to stop Daiki from looking at {Name} like that wasn’t working. He had tripled his training menu, made him run all of the team’s errands, and even made him sit out a few games to start dropping the hint that punishment was coming. ‘Oh right, I forgot that he’s an idiot.'

“Akashi-kun, what did you want to talk to me about?” He had devised the perfect payback. After all, where was the fun in simply attack him? Oh no no no! Staring and admiring HIS {Name}’s chest when it obviously bothers her needs something more. He let her in on his plan, which was to be put into action tomorrow.

~T-T-T-TIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEE SSKKKKIIIIIIIPPPPP~

The plan was about to be put into action. He had scheduled a mandatory practice match, which meant an open audience would be watching. Thanks to Kise’s fangirls, the gym was perfectly packed with witnesses. The team was warming up, and the moment was now upon them. He gave the signal to {Name}, who was helping to stretch Tetsuya, bent over slightly. Daiki was currently watching her.

“Excuse me, Tetsu-chan, I have something I need to tell Daiki." "DAIKI." She was quickly walking over to him.

"Sup-ARUGH!” The gym turned silent. She had kicked him in his sensitive area.

“QUIT STARING AT MY CHEST ALREADY! IT’S OBVIOUSLY ALL YOU VALUE IN A GIRL. YOU’LL BE LUCKY IF YOU FIND ANYONE ELSE WILLING TO PUT UP WITH YOU LONGER THAN I HAVE!" She then proceeded to storm out of the gym, looking over and giving a wink at Akashi. Aomine remained on the ground, dumbfounded. The gym was now alive with whispers as Aomine looked over at Akashi. He simply smirked and went about the rest of his business. Making it so he could never find a date again was so much better than just stabbing him. ~~Though he still did later on to make sure that the lesson will stick.~~


	4. Aomine brings gf on road trip with the GoM, and due to too many people/not enough seats she has to sit in his lap for most of the way and him being a blushy mess :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This belong to me, Ellie, at Ask-The-Miracles Tumblr!

' _WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA, THIS WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA GODDAMN ME AND MY STUPID IDEAS!!!’_

Aomine had the ingenious plan of getting his girlfriend to come with him on this Teiko training camp. They hadn’t been able to spend much time together recently thanks to {Name} and her precious grades. He had to beg on his knees and promise Akashi he’d do everything that is asked of him if he’d be allowed to bring {Name} along. Teiko, although being famous for their sports, they could only afford to use 2 buses. And just his luck, there wasn’t enough space for {Name} to sit anywhere.

_“{Name}-san can just sit in your lap then, it’s only a 30 minutes ride after all.”_ Kuroko suggested.

_“Just please remain from too much PDA, I do have to sit right behind you ‘n such.”_ Midorima sneered.

_“Maybe I should start following that show of yours.”_ Aomine muttered. He had to stop himself from pushing {Name} off as she took her seat, he was really nervous after having seen a number of comedies that had this certain scene play out a certain way. A couple of minutes passed by, and he couldn’t stop himself from blushing like an idiot. _“I HEARD THAT CAMERA NOISE, KISE!”_ He turned in his seat to yell, but then let out an unmanly yelp.

_“Are you alright Daiki? Did I hurt you?"_

_"_ _O-of course not, it’s fine.”_ He had made the noise because some of the movements that himself and the bus did while she was sitting on him- yeah. He could here the snickers from Kuroko and Kise, and looked over to see Akashi flashing an evil smile his way.

_'_ _What did I do to deserve this..’_

 


	5. Ellie- do one for Aomine upon hearing that his s/o was in a car accident realizes he cannot live without them and rushes to the hospital only to find they're actually completely ok and just got a minor scratch from the shattered windscreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This belongs to me, Ellie, at Ask-The-Miracles Tumblr.

He had just gotten the phone call from his s/o’s grandmother. She was crying on the phone as she told him about {Name} being admitted into the hospital this morning, after being in a car accident on the way to school. Well, it was a good thing that he hadn’t gone to class that morning, (as usual) or else his teacher might have suspended him for his vocabulary usage. ‘Inwardly panicking’ was putting it lightly. He could hardly breathe, his whole body shaking, as loud cursing echoed loudly through the silence. As he started sprinting to the hospital, all that played out in his head were those peaceful naps that you both always took after lunch. It was definitely not the greatest moment that you guys had shared since you had first started dating, but for some reason, that’s all he could think of. 

 _'Not being able to nap with {Name} laying across my stomach.’_ He hadn’t realized before how much those moments meant to him. He wasn’t so in tune with his feelings in the first place, but he had still always had his way of showing just how attached to you he was. Everyone knew, Momoi, his teammates, even his old Teiko teammates. The next thought after he started losing his speed was _'_

 _Holy f*** I can’t live without him/her.’_ That was more than enough to give him an energy boost as he continued on, running into and over, everything in his path. He burst through their hospital room’s door, red in the face, shedding tears, and muttering _'I can’t’_ over and over like a crazy person.

 _“DAIKI??”_ He looked up and saw {Name} sitting on the bed, with only one bandage on his/her face. His/her face looked shocked and pale, staring at this very amusing scene. ~~Well, it’d be more amusing if he didn’t look so terrified.~~ _“Daiki, come here!”_ He stumbled over to the bedside as he collapsed to his knees. He just remained silent and held onto {Name}’s arm for a while. {Name} was about to ask him if he was alright, but he simply looked up at him/her, covered their mouth with his hand, and said:

_“I’m going to kill that old woman.”_


	6. Ugh your Mido was so spot on THE FEELS IT GAVE ME. Can you do Aomine carrying his s/o back to camp due to her sprained ankle? :3 Lots of fluff too!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This belongs to me, Ellie, at Ask-The-Miracles Tumblr!

“Ugh, your heavy, do everyone a favor and lose some weight.”

For that, Aomine got a slap to the back of his head. He/she had perfect aim at it from their position on his back.

“I am not! You’re just weak, Daiki.”

“Yeah, right.” His idiot girlfriend/boyfriend had tripped while jumping across some rocks, the only way to go through the fast running creek. {Name} had just whined at him until he finally agreed to carry them back. The rest of the group went ahead of them, trying their best not to stare.

“Hey, I would carry you if you got hurt, so don’t complain!”

“You’re so weak you’d probably get crushed.”

“Are you underestimating my strength? I’ll carry you anytime, you’ll see.”

“Then you can carry me up to the roof when we get back to school, we’ll see how strong you are then, idiot. For now, just chill out, you’ll probably need crutches or something.”

“Yep, I’ll just lay here and enjoy the smell of your horrible cologne.”

“S-shut up! I’ve always worn this kind!”

“Yeah, well you definitely need a new brand. Maybe I’ll give you some for Valentine’s Day, you’ll definitely thank me later.” Aomine remains silent for a little, before muttering

“and I’ll get you some duct tape, you’ll definitely thank me later."

“I HEARD THAT, AHOMINE! Now you can also carry me to the campfire after my foot gets treated.” It sounded like his s/o was being pretty mean, but they knew that Aomine secretly loved carrying them everywhere.

“F-fine, but I expect some home made lunches next week, you owe me.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll make you some after the trip ends.”  
{Name} then gave him a quick kiss on the neck, turning Aomine bright red.

‘You can even see it with his dark skin, this dork..’

 

 


	7. Please do Midorima slowly realizing that he is falling for his s/o as they are trapped in a cave (it was their school camp, and as they were exploring they got separated from a group and it had started raining)! lots of fluff for my tsundere carrot :3

He should have known better. He should have asked to switch groups, he should have ignored the rest of his group’s directions, the list was ‘should haves’ is endless, just like this rainfall. It was one of those “Split up into groups and try to get here!” Kind of activities that seemed pretty pointless. Of course, he was ecstatic that {Name} was put into his group, but now he felt the complete opposite. They had gotten left behind when {Name} had fell into a stream, and their group hadn’t even bothered to wait for them! Worst of all, it started raining as soon as they had gotten themselves together to start searching! They both found a cave to use for cover, but it was a pretty small one.

“You may use my jacket, if you’re too cold, that is.” She/he had started hanging around Takao quite often, coming to watch their practices, coming along with them on lucky item hunts, this person had just slid into his life without even being noticed. And now they were here, without Takao to help start conversations, and without anything distracting themselves for each other. It almost felt like fate was screaming at him to do something. What that something was, he had no clue.

“Thanks, but don’t let yourself get too cold either! You need to stay in and healthy for your upcoming game you know!” He/she was just so cheerful, but in a different way then Takao or Kise, and a lot less annoying way at that. He/she never made fun of him, or questioned any of his habits. He/she is the perfect mixture of quiet and noisy. ‘Wait, WHAT.’

“Neh, Mido-kun?”

“Y-yes?”

“You look troubled. If something’s bothering you, you can always talk to me you know. I’ve had so much fun being with you and Takao!” Her/his dazzling smile stunned him so much that our wonderful Midorima just about had a heart attack and died. The crush was so scared for his/her friend that he/she just laid the jackets over him and sat down. They then lamely stayed put until help eventually arrived. As they were being escorted back, one last thought processed through Midorima’s thick skull. ‘{Name} isn’t really that bad, huh.’ As he smiled like an idiot as everyone stared at him confusingly. And that’s how are darling carrot first found out that he was in love, THE END.


End file.
